Shattered
by Zephio
Summary: Yuya and Kyo's wedding is called off. But with Kyo's enemies coming back, and secrets finally emerging, it's more than their friendships' at stake...it's their lives.
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is my first serious fanfic, all my others are off-the-wall comedies, so let's hope this works. I don't think I own SDK. And all these things that happen in the story are things i made up (duh), things that inspired me, or things that have happened in my life. All the chapter titles are lyrics to songs I've listened to during the writing that have to do with the chapter...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's never really easy, but it's okay… 

"Remind me…" says Kyo as his black hair falls down as he leans his head downward and leans in closer to Yuya's body who's laying underneath his, "why am I doing this?"

Yuya smiles and brushes her finger on the tip of his nose. "Because you love me…because it's my fantasy"

"Isn't it bad luck to see, let alone sleep with, your wife before the wedding?"  
"It's three days before, and besides, it's almost Christmas. And I've been nice all year…"  
"Well we should decorate the house then…"  
"Are you avoiding something?" asks Yuya  
"I promise" says Kyo, avoiding the question, "That when we're finished, I'll give my bride a bubble bath, and a nice massage, and after she's warm and snug…I'll run my hands through these thighs…"  
"You had me at 'I'" interrupts Yuya as she rolls him off her and gets off the bed.

She straightens her clothes and fixes her pony-tail and walks into the kitchen. The phone rings and Yuya picks it up.

"Hello?""Oh my, it's the bride to be!"  
"Hey Okuni" says Yuya while rolling her eyes and smiling.  
"I still don't know how you got Kyo whipped."  
"Ummmm…"  
"AnyHOE! I was just reminding you that my little get-together is tonight. And you and Kyo and most invited!"  
"Alright, I'll see you there."  
"Bu-bye hun!"

Yuya hangs up the phone and walks into the bedroom. Kyo walks into the dining room with a big cardboard box. He opens it and takes out the garland. After grabbing a chair and placing in under the door frame, he steps up onto it. He takes the two thumb-tacks from his hand and inserts them into the top of the door frame. He starts to put up the garland when Yuya comes into the room to the back of Kyo. Kyo swings around and sees Yuya who's in his blue plaid boxers and a bubble-gum pink bra.

"Do you know how distracting that is?"

She smiles.

"I should really put this up…"  
"I think" says Yuya as she grabs waists and pulls him off the chair. "That, we should do something more…exciting"

Kyo turns to face Yuya.

"What did you in mind?" he says with a smile is forming.  
"Use your imagination…"

Yuya grabs the bottom of Kyo's shirt and lifts it up above his head. Throwing it on the floor she touches the chain around Kyo's neck that she gave him as a wedding gift. Her hand follows it, leading down his chest to a cross at the end. Kyo moves his hand to Yuya's jaw and leans in and places a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Sakuya"  
"I love you --stops-- Tell me that was a mistake."

Kyo turns to the side.

"Please…Tell me that was a mistake."  
Still looking to the side, Kyo says, "It was a mistake…"  
"Good…I need to believe that..."

Kyo and Yuya got ready for the party in separate rooms that night. The car ride there was rather awkward, and quite silent. Kyo parks the black sports car in Okuni's driveway. Her house was white, with colored Christmas lights lining the roof and bushes. Okuni, who was a lingerie company, made a VERY nice living.

"OH! MY! GOD!" shouts Okuni when Kyo and Yuya open the side door and walk in the kitchen. She runs over to Yuya, giving her a quick hug, and then pounces off to Kyo, swirling her right leg around his back and side. "You seem a little stressed Kyo, I can solve that" she says as she runs her hand over front of his jeans."Ummmmmmm" says Yuya with her right eye twitching.  
"Relax there Yuya, we won't do anything…in the kitchen that is." She says as she untwists from Kyo and goes to sit with the others at the table. "You should take your coats off, get… smiles comfortable"  
"You just wanna see Kyo's chest" says Yukimura after finally putting his bottle of Wild Turkey down. "So Benitora, truth or dare?"  
"Truth, I don't want to think of the crazy shit that you'll make me do."  
"Okay then" he takes another sip of his drink before asking. "Do you still have feelings for Yuya?"

The room went silent. Kyo looks at Mahiro and then Yukimura. Kyoshiro looks at Yuya and then Benitora. Okuni looks at Sakuya and then Yukimura.

"Okay then!" Yuya says breaking the silence. "Mahiro do you want to look Okuni's house with me?"  
"That sounds GREAT!" she says and bolts out of the kitchen with Yuya's arm in her hand.

Kyoshiro, Okuni, Sakuya, Benitora, and Yukimura sit without talking.

"You didn't answer my question" says Yukimura smiling, more drunk than the others.

Benitora looks at Kyo, looking for an answer.

"It's a game Benitora, just answer it." Kyo says grabbing a drink and finding a seat at the table with them.  
"Yeah…yeah I do"  
"That's not a fucking surprise!" shouts Yukimura  
"Shut up, it's my turn." Benitora looks around the room for the next victim. "KYO! Do you still have feelings for Sakuya?"

_ "I love you Sakuya"  
"I love you --stops-- Tell me that was a mistake."  
_  
"Hello? Are you there Kyo?" asks Yukimura tapping his bottle against Kyp's head.  
"Hmm?"  
"The question! Can you ANSWER?"

Sakuya gets up from the table.

"How about he doesn't answer it"

And with that she gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"Yeah…nice job" says Kyo who also rises from the table. "I'll be back"

Kyo walks out of the room.

"I wonder where they are going…?" asks Okuni imitating the voice of a five-year-old boy.

Kyo walks into the guest bedroom. It's dark, but he can see the outline of 2 beds with plaid sheets, a bookshelf with titles that don't matter, a table in the corner of the room with various papers, and two night-stands. But most of all, standing between the bookshelf and one of the beds is a womanly figure with long black hair wearing a pinkish shirt with the word "lovely" faded on it and black pants. Kyo walks to the figure.

"Stop Kyo" says the figure.  
"I do…"  
"I left because I didn't want to know the answer. Jesus Christ Kyo you're getting married to Yuya in three days, don't do this."  
"I'm not going to do anything…without your permission, Sakuya"

Kyo lays his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him. She tilts her head up, and looks deep into his eyes. What seemed like forever, they gazed at each other. And then it happened. Sakuya leans in, closes her eyes, and places on Kyo's lips. He welcomes it and opens his mouth and kisses her back. But it was over, and she leans back.

"That, Kyo, was my wedding gift to you. So you can move on. Yuya is the girl of anyone's dreams. I don't want you to mess up your life because of this "thing" we had."  
"You don't think it's just a "thing" if you're wearing the shirt I gave you for our 2 year anniversary"

Sakuya looks at her shirt and then back at Kyo.

"God I hate your good memory"

She swoops in and kisses him. He kisses her back and pushes her, fast but not hard, against the wall in the room.

"What the hell was that noise?" asks Mahiro, who was in the next room over.  
"I'll go check" says Yuya.

The kiss deepens, tongues are in the familiar places of each other's mouth and Sakuya bends her back. The door opens, and light charges in the room. Yuya stands in the doorway, her brain in shock. Sakuya break off the kiss and she and Kyo turn to see Yuya.

"Yuya…" he says  
"no……NO!" Yuya brings her hands to her tear-filled eyes and runs from the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I'll update soon, mainly because I have alot of it written already. To be honest I'm not sure what Kyox it is...so OH WELL! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing (since the story goes INSANE!)  



	2. Je veux juste une dernire danse

**Woah. so sorry about the long wait. I wanted to put a picture at the end (you'll see why when you get there) but i didn't end up finishing it and i wanted to send this in. I have the later chapter already written so you wont have to wait this long! This is where the story begins it's insane route to insanity.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Je veux juste une dernire danse **

"no…..NO!"

Yuya runs out of the room with her hands over her tear-filled eyes.

"Fuck…" says Kyo as he takes his hands off of Sakuya's waist and turns to the door, walking toward it.

The kitchen was buzzing with noises from Yukimura and Okuni obnoxiously laughing, and Kyoshiro talking to Benitora. The noise dies down when Yuya stumbles in the room. Okuni shoots up off the chair, somehow knowing or guessing exactly what just happened, and volunteers to drive Yuya to _her _place. Not Kyo's place, but Yuya's place. Although for most of the time Yuya would live at Kyo's house, she felt dignity in owning her own place as well, or at least until after the wedding that might as well now be called off. Okuni's car leaves the driveway and heads off down the road when Kyo walks in the room.

"Want to tell me what the FUCK just happened?" Asks Yukimura, still drunk  
"I'm heading home, I'll catch ya later." Kyo says, surprisingly depressed, and grabs his and Yuya's coat that she forgot and drives down the road.

Mahiro and Sakuya walk in the room and sits at the table.

"Cacacacacacacacacacacaca" says Yukimuga now interested in the shininess of his fork.

Okuni opens the side-door to Yuya's house: gray shingles with a green door and black roof. She places Yuya in a chair at her wooden kitchen table and closes the door. She pulls out the chair in front of her and sits in it.

"Call it off." she says in the most honest and caring voice that Okuni can ever THINK of.  
"D-d-don't say things like that." Yuya stutters between sobs. "I'm sure Kyo was just being friendly and he-"  
"And I thought Kyo was the whipped one" interrupts Okuni. "Listen Yuya, Kyo will never change. You can't tie him down like other men. No matter what you do, he'll always want anyone he can't have. It's not going to stop. It didn't when you're engaged, and it won't if you're married. Do yourself a favor, and be the strong one and break it off. You're better off without him."

Yuya stares at the table for awhile. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. What _would _stop Kyo from doing it again? The next day came and Yuya and Kyo hadn't spoken a word to each other. It was about four in the afternoon when Yuya finally had the courage to go back to Kyo's house, mainly afraid that she'd walk in on him and Sakuya again. But to her surprise Sakuya wasn't there, and in fact Kyo was alone watching some random movie on the television. She takes a seat of the couch adjacent to his, still with her keys in her hands and coat on.

"Look, about the other night…" says Kyo as he turns off the TV, leans forward and places his arms on his knees.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"What?"  
"Look Kyo, I-I-I just can't."  
"What are you saying Yuya?"  
"I can't marry you. Y-you're a kid that just wants and wants and doesn't care how it makes others feel."  
"What is this, bash Kyo-day? Are you just gonna tell me everything you ever hated about me before you tell me it's over? And _I'm _the one that doesn't care how others feel?"

Yuya gets up from the couch and walks to the door; opening it she stops and turns to Kyo.

"All I know, is you're the type of person that feels big from making others feel small. And I don't need that in my life anymore."  
"You're a bitch Yuya" he says, actually really hurt.  
"At least I'm not yours"

Sakuya was early to the diner. She flipped through her date book and waited for Yuya to arrive, after all, she did plan this meeting. She looks at her watch that read 7:02.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asks Sakuya.  
"Good to see you" says Sakuya after looking up and noticing it was Yuya.

Kyo picks up the phone in his darkened kitchen and dials a number.

"Hey Kyo." Greets Yukimura on the other end of the phone.

"How'd…you?"  
"Caller I.D you idiot. Now what do you want?"  
"Forget it then, I was just calling you to tell you to not come tomorrow to the church."  
"What about the wedding?"

"There isn't going to be one. --Pause-- Yuya called it off"  
"Oh wow…dude I'm sorry Kyo."  
"Forget it. I'll see you later okay?"  
"Kyo…you should come over tonight."  
"Um…………." Says Kyo, not quite sure where he was headed with this.  
"Come over. We'll watch football, eat Chinese, and get smashed. Like old times."  
"Hmph" says Kyo, with a smile forming on his face. "Old times…I could use that right now. I'll head over there in about half an hour."

Yukimura puts down the phone and steps in the shower. Coffee sat at Yuya and Sakuya's booth with various sugar packets and little packages of cream.

"I'm really sorry Yuya…you know that right?"  
"Look Sakuya. I'm not mad at you."  
"I made out with your to-be-husband Yuya, are you okay? You didn't hit your head did you?"  
"Kyo won't be my husband, I broke it off."  
"Oh my god Yuya I'm so sorry."  
"I'm not. You just opened up and showed me what Kyo really is, not the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Look." Yuya looks to the side and begins to smile. "I thought I couldn't live without him, I thought he was everything. But what I just realized was that was the life I wanted was without him. Kyo's gone, and now…I'm free."

Yuya smiles and does that thing that little kids do when they see the amusement park from a car window, and grabs her cup of coffee. She brings it to her mouth but doesn't drink; after all, it's hard to drink with a smile of pure joy. Kyo reaches the door to Yukimura's house and switches the hand which the brown bag full of liquor is in to open the door. Yukimura was a CEO of a very highly regarded cocaine industry. But outside the "underground" he was known as the president to one of the largest porn companies in the nation. Kyo walks in the house without ringing the door bell and steps into the kitchen. Funny, why weren't the lights on? Taking the bottles of sake out of the bag and placing the bag on the floor, Kyo goes to step into Yukimura's bedroom, which was beside the kitchen, and stops--Freeze--It's one of those times when a cup is falling of a table and it's almost as if your life is in slow-motion. Eyes tense, adrenaline's pumped, and words cease to have sound. The lighting's harsh and it's a little hard to see, but Kyo manages to see Yukimura on his bed. His arms are tied to the bed posts so he's stretched out. His chest is sliced open, knife wounds of various sizes, and so are his arms. Blood is running over the already dried parts on his skin and onto the sheets. Yukimura's head dangles aimlessly, he wasn't dead, yet anyway, but the wounds weren't old. If that wasn't enough, stained on the wall behind Yukimura's bed with his own blood, were these words, "Red star"

* * *

Hope you liked it, and ill put up the picture sometime later. I'll continue it alot sooner than last time. Hope you liked it. THERE IS NO TURNING BACK FROM THE INSANITY! 


	3. Cuz I wanna feel the thunder

**Hope you like it, the end is based on something that happened in my life when i thought up this story, so i put the incedent in the story. Didn't take too long to update I hope...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-Cuz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream**

Kyo drops sake bottles and they smash on the floor. The glass crashes and shards fly up after bouncing off the tile in Yukimura's kitchen floor. The sake splashes on the ground as Kyo tenses and his eye's shoot open. Yukimura is tied, naked except for a towel, to his bed posts. His chest is sliced, no _carved,_ and blood is stained on him and the sheets.

"Yukimura!" shouts Kyo as he runs over to the bed, already starting to untie the ropes.  
"K-K-Kyo….." mumbles Yukimura, barely opening his mouth. His eyes have glazed over and the color in them has vanished. His vision has become blurred like wet watercolors and his skin is pale as a maggot.  
"Don't speak Yukimura, I'm here, it's alright now"

Kyo unties the last knot and picks up Yukimura. Yukimura shuts his eyes, and when he opens them next he is in a hospital bed with bandages over him and IV's and blood being pumped into his body. Yukimura looks to his right to see Kyo, who had obviously been there the entire night, asleep with his head on his hands on the hospital bed. By the time Yukimura's breakfast comes into the room, Kyo is awake.

"What happened?  
"He's back Kyo. Nobunaga is back."  
"I know"  
"How'd you know it was him?"  
"'Red Star' was written above your bed, that's what they call him. The Red Star. A mad-man. Even today, with all that we have, people say he's immortal."  
"Immortality is for dreamers…just look at me."  
"Whatever he is, and why ever he did this…" Kyo rolls his eyes. "This isn't good."  
"I called you Kyo and then hopped in the shower. When I got out, he was standing there in the bathroom. I don't know how he got into my house but he did. He took out a cloth and shoved it on my mouth. You know I'm strong Kyo, but this, I ju-I just couldn't move. It's like he paralyzed me! He carried my body to the bed, undressed me, tied me to the posts, and took out a knife and sliced my chest. He said, he said "you're just the beginning" and left me there. HE LEFT ME THERE TO DIE KYO! --pauses-- If you didn't come that night, I would be dead."  
"You should get your rest; I'll come back later okay?"

Kyo goes to get up.

"He attacked me, but it's obvious you're his target. Why?"

Kyo turns his head to not look Yukimura in the eye.

"What did you do to him?"

Kyo still doesn't answer.

"Forget it, but Kyo…you know it, don't you? I'm just the first, he'll be after the others next. You have to warn them"  
"I know…"

Kyo leaves the room and walks to the end of the hall where the door to the wing's exit was. Entering another long hallway, he walks to its end and presses the elevator's button. Kyo stands looking at the newly lighten button and reaches into his pocket, grabbing his phone.

"Wait.." he says out loud to himself "There's no service in a hospital." He lets go of the phone and enters the elevator when it finally opens. Kyo takes the corner and puts his hands in his pockets. There was another woman in the elevator with her two kids, around five and seven. The five year old girl had golden hair, much like Yuya was Kyo's first thought. He stood there and watched them laugh and play around. 'God' he thought to himself, 'life it so simple to them.'

The elevator door opens, and Kyo pays his parking ticket and leaves the building. Getting to the parking lot, he takes out his cell phone and flips it open. Subconsciously he dials an eleven digit number and waits while it rings for the person to pick up.

"Hey!" Funny he thought, of all the number's, why Yuya?  
"Yuya…it's me"  
"Oh. What do you want?" she returns, less cheerful than she was answering her phone.  
"I need to talk to you, can you come over tonight?"  
"--pauses-- Fine, but I'm bringing Sakuya. We have things to talk about. Does 7:15 sound good?"  
"Yeah, whatever" says Kyo as he closes the phone and turns on his car and drives home. It was 4:30 when Kyo got back to his house and was greeted by the sound of nothing. He throws his jacket on a chair and takes his shoes off, placing them at the foot of his bed. Kyo turns on his television and sits leisurely on his couch, waiting for time to pass. 7:43 arrives and Kyo's doorbell rings.

"You're late." Greets Kyo, not looking Yuya in the face."The roads were bad." Returns Yuya, sounding a mixture of being pissed and agitated. "There's black-ice all over, you want us to get in an accident?"  
"Forget it, come inside." He says, turning around and walking to the kitchen. Sakuya walks in after Yuya and closes the door. They enter the kitchen and Kyo takes a place leaning against the counter, Yuya against the wall, and Sakuya in the door way.  
"So why did you call us here?" asks Yuya  
"You're not safe"  
"What?" asks Sakuya  
"You're not safe, either of you"  
"Wait, what happened?" asks Yuya  
"You don't need to know"  
"If it makes us in danger I think I have the right to!"  
"Shut up dog-face!"  
"Oh my god not this again. We were almost married and you still call me that?"  
"You're the one that broke it off."  
"Because you made-out with Sakuya! What was I supposed to do Kyo? Let it all be fine and have you do that again and again and again when we were married?"  
"Please shut up Yuya."  
"I'm not YOURS!"  
"Listen, you're in danger."  
"WHY?"  
"You DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"  
"ALL the secrets with you! You never tell anyone ANYTHING! You think you can shut everyone out who cares about you! You can't treat people that love you like this. It's not fair! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Yuya closes her tear-filled eyes and runs out the door. Sakuya looks at Kyo, who stands looking at the door.

"You are NOT the man I thought you were."

And with that, Sakuya runs out the door, to catch up with Yuya. Yuya goes to get in the car when Sakuya stops her "Here, I'll drive. We can go back to my place."

So Yuya walks around the side of the car and opens the door. She gets in as Sakuya starts the car and they pull off away from the house. Snow begins to fall and about fifteen minutes later it turns into heavy storm. Sakuya turns the wipers on full power, but it's still not easy to see. The wind blows harder and harder, beating on the windows of the car.

"Jesus this storm can out of no where."

"I'm going to have to pull over Yuya, it's getting hard to drive."

She goes to turn the wheels when the tires slip. The car swerves into the other lane, and --CRASH--

Kyo walks into the den of his house and turns the television on after getting out of the shower. Flipping through random movie channels and paid programmings, he comes across the news.

New reporter, "I'm standing at the site, Tom, at which a car hit a patch of black ice and slid into the other lane. An SUV hit the sliding car causing major damage. The sports car then slid into the nearby by woods and smashed into a tree. The people hit were two women, Yuya Shiina and Sakuya. We're not being told specific knowledge, but we suspect that one of them has died, and the other is in serious medical conditions. We ask for people to keep them in their prayers…."

* * *

Yeah, UH-OH! I'll try not to keep you waiting to olong to find out what happened. And who's dead... by the way, sorry if the story is too fast-paced. I'll see if i can make it slow down a little in the next few.  



	4. All That Noise and All That Sound

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had it written and just...forgot to log on my computer for about a week. Hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter 4- All that noise and all that sound**

New reporter, "I'm standing at the site, Tom, at which a car hit a patch of black ice and slid into the other lane. An SUV hit the sliding car causing major damage. The people hit were 2 women, Yuya Shiina and Sakuya. We're not being told specific knowledge, but we suspect that one of them has died, and the other is in serious medical conditions. We ask for people to keep them in their prayers…."

Kyo drops his glass of whatever he was drinking and it falls on the floor, shattering, sending glass flying in all directions. The liquid hits the floor and spreads a little, with beads in the air ready to smash into the hard wood floor of Kyo's den. In swift motion, he rises from the couch, goes to the kitchen, throws on his jacket, and slams the door to his house. His jet black car speeds out of his driveway, with gears being forcefully, but not sloppily, switched into and out of as he races down the rode. Fifteen minutes later he arrives at the accident, the red lights of ambulances and brake lights of cars stopped reflect off of the water covered road from the now falling rain. Kyo exits the car and runs over to the woods. Yuya's car is seen smashed against a tree with the hood bent up, half ripped off. The front is smashed in about one and a half feet, causing the axel to bend completely out-of-whack and the front windshield to shatter. The rest of the car is slightly damaged from skidding off the rode. And then Kyo sees it. He takes a walk around the back of the car to the right side, drops his recently taken off jacket, and opens his mouth just enough to let out the word "shit". The shape of an SUV is outlined in side of the car which is scratched, crushed, destroyed, and Kyo stops thinking of adjectives when he comes to realize that car hit the passenger seat and didn't stop until it was into the center console. Who ever was in the passenger seat, must've died on impact…

_"Shut up dog-face!"  
"Oh my god not this again. We were almost married and you still call me that?"  
"Please shut up Yuya."  
"I'm not YOURS!"  
"ALL the secrets with you… I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"_

A woman's voice is heard from behind Kyo.

"KYO!"  
"Yuya?"

He swings around; Okuni reaches grabs his shoulder and losses her balance. She begins to fall down when Kyo raps his arm around her waist and holds her up.

"Thanks" says Okuni when she stands up again.  
"Where's Yuya? Where's Sakuya? They're not…?"  
"Dead?...no. The news is made up of assholes dying for a story."  
"Then where are they?" asks Kyo nearly jumping up and running to find them.  
"Kyo" she says grabbing his arm. "Yuya's in a coma…she was sitting in the passenger seat…got hit really bad. She's in the hospital…"  
"Then I'll go see her!" interrupts Kyo jumping up again.  
"You can't." she says dragging him back down. "No one's allowed in."

She looks to the car tire.

"She's not doing well…"  
"And Sakuya?"  
"She's made out better then Yuya, she was driving. She was placed in critical condicion."

A sign of relief is shown on Kyo face.

"She asked… --Pauses--"  
"What? What did she ask?"  
"…she asked…not to see you…"

Kyo goes to say something, but closes his mouth.

"The SUV driver, how's he?"  
"Not here, the car isn't here. He called the police, but drove off."  
"I should help the police-"  
"You can't do anything here Kyo. You should go home and-"  
"I can't just go home! I should-"  
"Go home Kyo. There is nothing for you here."

Kyo opens to door to his house, it was now around 11:00 and his house was dark. He flicks on the kitchen light switch and places his jacket, soaked with rain water, on a chair. Water drips from his drenched black hair as he takes off his shoes and walks to the bedroom; cream walls, cherry furniture, and maroon sheets on his king sized bed. He checks the answering machine and half-listens to them as he exits the room and takes a beer out of the fridge. He sits at the kitchen table and sees a strange note. Postcard-like even with a stamp, but how it got on the table he didn't know. Kyo picks it up and flips it over to read the note.

_Dear Kyo, _

_Yukimura was attacked? Dear, dear me. I do get caught up in my work sometimes that I just, WOOPS, attack people. He was right; by the way, I did paralyze him so he couldn't move. Oh you should have seen the way he was sobbing and cursing at me, rather funny in a sick and twisted way. But to get to the reason I wrote the note._

_I couldn't help but see the tragedy on the news tonight. Yuya and Sakuya, could've died! Well I'll let you cope with the to-be-losses. I'm going away for the holidays, so I can't have anymore fun. But when I come back, you better pray to whatever god you believe in Kyo that you're not there when it happens. By the way, my boss bought me an early Christmas gift tonight. Another red SUV, it seems I got in an accident earlier today…I think I hit someone.  
_

_-Nobunaga_

Kyo crumbles the note in this hand, picks up his bottle of beer, and smashes it on the table. Liquid lands on his face in drops, and Kyo breathes in deep. Nobunaga had planned this. He attacked Yukimura, he was the car that hit Yuya and Sakuya, and he was going to pay…dearly.

* * *

To be honest, the real-life story that this was actually based on didn't end like this at all. It was...worse. 

The next chapter should come out sometime next week. Hope you liked it. I think I have a pretty good sound track for the fanfic...


	5. Tell me you love me

Sooo. another chapter. Sorry that this one took a long time to send out...**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-** **Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me** -

Kyo walks out of the room where Yukimura had been since he was attacked. Nobunaga had sliced his chest, arms, and legs and left Yukimura to die. He was doing better now, but still forced to stay in the care of the hospital. The elevator door closes and Kyo stands alone. Alone. It was Christmas, the day just three days before was to be his wedding, to Yuya Shiina, who now sat in a coma, being judged by the fates. Of course if it weren't for his arrogance, or sexual desires for Sakuya, he and Yuya might have actually tied the knot. Sakuya, who also sat in the hospital, asked for Kyo not to see her. And so Kyo was alone. The door opens after descending 5 floors and Kyo walks out of the hospital and to his car. A gust of wind blows from behind him, but like most things that have happened since reading Nobunaga's note, it was forgotten in an instant. He reaches site of car when he notices someone familiar. Mahiro was in the middle of stepping into her car when Kyo calls her name. She swings her head around, her beautiful black hair swings around her face, and her eyes sparkled like the stars. Why was Kyo thinking this? She walks toward him, happy to see him, and smiles. He extends his arms and feels her warm embrace. She lifts her head and he looks at her eyes. _Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her_. Wait, why was Kyo thinking this. Kyo didn't understand, he thought he loved Yuya, he thought he loved Sakuya. Did he never really get over Mahiro? Sure they had a relationship awhile back, sure they were serious, but that was then. People change, he and Mahiro. He lets go of her at last and asks her what she's doing for Christmas.

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. Probably just spending the night working on designs for next season." Mahiro was both the main model and designer for a clothing company that she owned. "Why…what are you doing?"

"No, nothing. I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything you could come by my place. Not be…alone for Christmas."

Mahiro smiles. "Actually Kyo, that sounds really good right now. I have my car here, so I'll meet you at your place." She turns around and walks to her car. It didn't matter why he was thinking or feeling what he was, because for the first time…in a long time, Kyo was truly…happy.

The door to his house opens and Kyo turns on the lights. The house wasn't extremely decorated, but garland was up on the door frames and there was a tree. Mahiro takes off her coat and places it in the closet. She rubs her arms and leans against the island in his kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Kyo asks her.

She smiles. "You? Cook?"

"I happen to be a very good cook." He says trying to hold back a smile and failing.

"Since when? Last time you tried to cook for me was out two year anniversary. Remember the lasagna? Yeah, the one I needed to redo my kitchen because of it."

"Okay your stove was pissing me off…"

"So you beat it with a broom stick? Here, I'll cook some sauce, and you make pasta. I trust you can't screw THAT up."

To be honest Kyo didn't care, as long as she was there. Cooking dinner went by in a blur of laughing and smiling at each other. Even dinner to Kyo didn't matter.

"You not hungry?" asks Mahiro pointing to his plate he didn't touch.

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"Us."

She puts down her fork.

"What did go wrong with us, Mahiro?"

"We should clean up dinner" She says as she takes her dish and places it in the sink. After placing the left-overs in containers and into the fridge, Kyo leans against the counter. Mahiro yawns, it was 10:30 already, but it was a long day.

"You must tired." Says Kyo placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can rest in my bed."

"Sure."

Kyo leads her to his bedroom and sits her on his bed. She moves over to the middle of the bed and sits, leaning against the backboard. Kyo sits down next to her and takes a strand of her hair in his hand.

"I remember…" he says while lightly placing another strand in his hand. "That you used to tell me to play with your hair, and you'd fall asleep in my arms."

She sits up, making the hair fall out of his hands, and looks at his eyes. Really looks. _Don't kiss her_. She leans in closer to him and places her lips on his. _Too late_. He opens his mouth and kisses her back. She stops him from kissing again.

"Just hold me…"

She moves next to him and places her head on his chest. He moves his arm around her back and she closes her eyes. She falls asleep in a matter of minutes, but Kyo won't until late in the night. He just looked, really looked, at what he had. He had Mahiro, someone that loved him, and he had someone he found that he really…truly loved as well.

* * *

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing to all of the previous ones. Your reviews keep me writing, because sometimes i think about not continueing this, even though i have amazing plot twists in the upcoming ones. Yes, Nobunaga does come back, and if you thought he was crazy before , wait till you find out what happens! I will start to put previews to the upcoming ones in the later chapters. Thank you again for reading this, ill see you in the next chapter! 


	6. The More I Step Out of the Light

**DAMN IT'S BEEN AWHILE! **Okay so I've been trying to upload this chapter for about a month now, but my account got messed up and i couldn't upload anything! This chapter takes place 3 weeks after the previous one, why? Because people stay in comas for a long time and i didn't feel like writing all that boring stuff. So it's 3 weeks later to get this story moving again to where it should be...hope you like it!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- The more I step out of the light**

3 Weeks Later

A door opens with a long creak, and a man walks into a dark and un-lit room. The door, by itself, begins to close and stops about ½ inch from the wall. The streak of light shining from the thin opening between the door runs along the floor, up the leg of a table, and onto the knee of a man dressed in a robe.

"Master….Lord Crimson King, you called me here?"  
"I did, Oda Nobunaga." Responds the robed man.  
"Why? I told you everything is under control, we have Kyo under our--"  
"You have NOTHING Nobunaga!"

He stops. Nobunaga had killed countless men, and was feared by almost everyone. But still…why was he shaking? He couldn't be scared, could he? Sure The Crimson King was more cruel than he was, AND that he had about twenty minions that would gladly murder him right there, AND that although he had served under him for more than ten years this was only the fifth time seeing him, The actual Crimson King, face to face, but scared?

"Your mission was CLEAR. No. It was PERFECT!" He slams his fist on the table and Nobunaga jumps back. "You've had two and ½ weeks since you've come back from vacation and you've done NOTHING!" He slams his fist again.  
"Master…please." Pleads Nobunaga bowing his head with his eyes now shut tight. "Everything is going to plan. Yes, Yukimura has been out of the hospital for over two weeks, but he was just supposed to be a warning-he wasn't meant to die. Yuya and Sakuya living were, unexpected, but the plan is going just fine. Please master, time is needed before the next step."  
"Time is NOT something you have, Nobunaga!"  
"But master…."  
"Enough! Tonight…"  
"Tonight?"  
"You have until tonight, or I would worry about YOUR head instead of HIS if I were you."

Nobunaga bows again and leaves the room quickly. He stops walking once he shuts the door.

"So….." Responds Shinrei, leaning against a wall next to Nobunaga. "What are your plans?" Nobunaga keeps his head lowered, having hair fall in front of it, blocking his eyes from Shinrei's sight. Shinrei smirks from his silence. "You're not serious are you? You don't have a plan?"  
"Do you have any bright ideas Shinrei?" He asks in an almost sarcastic voice.  
"Well…" He smiles and stops leaning on the wall and places his right hand in the pocket of his silver jogging pants. "Yuya is to be released from the hospital today…"  
"Are you saying to do something to Yuya?"

Shinrei runs his hand through his silver hair and sighs. "Why don't you try listening? It's really a wonderful thing. So here's the plan…" He leans in closer to Nobunaga. "First Mahiro…….and then there's Yuya….."

Kyo picks up his keys on his kitchen counter, and shouts into the other room.

"I'm leaving for work, Mahiro. I'll see you tonight!"  
"Okay, I'll be leaving for the hospital in a bit. Yuya's coming HOME!"

Kyo couldn't help but smile. Whether it was the good news or the fantastic kiss goodbye he received from Mahiro we'll never know. But Kyo walks out the door nevertheless and is off to his day at work.

Kyo spent all day thinking about Yuya. What he would say, what they would do, when he would see her, it was insanity. To make matters worse his boss had thrown about 3 more piles of papers on his desk to do whatever it is he does with them, making him wait longer before finally coming home for the night. It was late, around 10-ish, when Kyo opened the door to his house. The lights were off…..? That's funny, Mahiro should have been home. Kyo brushes it off his mind, "Probably at Yuya's or something". After taking a shower and putting on new clothes he made his way to the den to relax in front of the T.V. Reaching for the remote, Kyo also picked up the folded piece of paper under it.

_Dear Kyo, _

_I'm going to be at Yuya's until late, we're unpacking her things and doing girly stuff that you don't care to much about! Still I couldn't help but feel bad leaving you home without me or anything interesting to do, so I made this video for you. Hope you enjoy it…_

_-Mahiro_

A grin spreads across his face. Interesting video made by Mahiro for Kyo's late-night entertainment? Ha! This should be good. He unzips his pants and turns on the VCR. He starts getting comfortable while the video begins.

A dark room. No. Dark bed sheets. The camera must be on the floor. Kyo turns up the volume and hears smacking of skin. Screams. A woman's scream. Mahiro's screams. Smack. Smack. Smack. "Stop it!" Sobs. "Pl-Pleeeeeeaaaasse!" Kyo sits up on his sofa and stairs at the video. A bare foot appears in front of the camera. Too big to be Mahiro's, not to mention hairier. The view tilts and begins to rise as the man obviously picked up the camera. He turns the lens to a mirror for the viewer to see the whole picture. The screams were of Mahiro thrown onto his bed, her eyes filled with tears and her mouth whimpering. The man holding the camera was naked form the waist down. He was wearing a mask to cover his face…but why? Another man walks into view, with locks of silver flowing hair, Shinrei. He wasted no time in removing his clothing before he slammed into her. "Pl-Pleeeasse stop it!" Her body shook as she laid there helplessly being raped. After minutes of pain, Shinrei and the photographer switched places. And Kyo sat there and watched. Watched the screaming. Watched the pounding. Over and over again….

* * *

So the story has slowed down for awhile and i really wanted it to speed up a little bit because there's alot to put in this story and I'm not dragging this on forever... 

Hope you liked it...because the actual plot line is finally starting to form!


End file.
